What are You Smiling at?
by Otto417
Summary: This is a prologue to the main story, I'll be writing soon. This story is in Sonic's P.O.V. and its a monologue. This is where I think that Sonic is before, mentality, before he heads out to find himself. Language and some dark themes. OTT OOC


**This is what I think what Sonic, at times, goes threw his head. We all have, from time to time, and these dark thoughts go threw our minds. The premise is that Sonic wakes up one morning and looks himself in the morning. Inspired by Swans, "I Was a Prisoner in Your Skull" and Frued's id, ego & super-ego. **

"Hmm, what are you smiling at? Look at yourself. You smug hedgehog you. You think you're the shit and every"I Was a Prisoner in Your Skull" body should be on their hands and knees worshiping your every move. Well, I don't. I don't, and I'll never will. You're not the hero, mhmm, you're the problem. Sure, the main cause is Eggman, but what about you, Mr Blue Blur. You cause a lot of damage, not to your enemies, but to the ones you say are you're friends. Tails, I mean, come on, he should the main hero. He is the guy who came up with the idea to stop Chaos, or with the Ark, or even with that Time Demon. And what do you do, just give him a pat on the shoulder or rub his head and say, 'Thanks." You should do more for him. Cause I know, if I go, he'll be the one who saves the day. He saved the entire fuckin' planet from ultimate death from the Zeti's, messing around with Eggman's shit. And you just stand their, looking like the dumb motherfucker you are, and smile with your head nodding in agreement. The shit way over your head, all you cared about was that, you're favorite tree on any hill, will be gone.

This to rich, even when talking to yourself, you didn't bring up her. You don't know how good you have it. You've got a wonderful girl, let's willing to put herself in danger, and what do you do. You run from her. Sure you like to play hard to get with her emotions. You just smile and look behind you as she is running towards you. Those hugs hurt, but... You piece of shit. This girl loves you, and you run. Why? 'Cause I'm like wind, man. I'm in constant flow, dude.' Yeah, you're like the wind. You're here for a moment, then you're gone., off to somewhere else, to explore.

Look at me... No, not at the fuckin' sink, dipshit, LOOK AT ME! You know that one day, everything you ever cared for will leave. He will be flying to a new land to discover shit, build stuff that you wouldn't comprehend. And she, she'll forget about you. That will break your selfish , thinking about yourself, 'free like the wind' bullshit heart. And the Egg will fall, and never come back. What are you going to do, when that happens? Huh, will will settle down with her, have a family, or go with Tails, to get a better mind? Or will you still be explore the world? Better yet, will you let go? I think that's going to happen. The world is safe, the world doesn't need you to save. That cable sure does look like a good friend at the moment. You'll choose the coward way out. But, since your so selfish, it would make sense, huh? Listen to me boy, you need to figure out what going to happen. Spend some time, with your brother. Love her, not for her sake, but for you.

Wait... Is that a tear? My word, you do have feelings! Call the media! I can see it know: 'Sonic the Hedgehog, goes to therapy to help with his famous ego. Will Dr. Robotnik use this in a upcoming attack onto the world? Maybe, but we know is that Sonic may change, but for better, or for worse?' I know this may seam tease, and it is, but think of it this way. You are a hero, but give thanks to Tails, to Amy, hell even Knuckles. Not to give yourself, that satisfaction, but for them. Tails will be happy that his brother is saying this, and Amy... Will, you know how much you like that smile and how her eyes gleam. Be good to her. Be good to yourself, and to others. Help someone, I don't know, with a bag of groceries, a food line to the less fortunate. Not for some unknown being in the clouds above, but for own sanity. Maybe then, you'll stop having these 'little talks' when you see yourself. I know what you are think. You need to go. Get out of every-bodies hair fore a bit. Maybe, but think of the consequences . Tell Tails, tell Amy. You need to find yourself. So, 'be like the wind' for one last time. Maybe with this mind set, you can maybe change yourself, for the better. Good luck kid."


End file.
